At present, there are many kinds of medicines for preventing and treating the sexual disfunction in China and other countries, which are mainly divided into two big categories: (1) the medicines with viagra as a representative one, which acts on the endothelium cell of blood vessel for regulating and improving the blood flux in the sexual organs and improving the sexual disfunction one-pass in a short period. But this medicine has a shortcoming of having a large side effect of substantially influencing cardiac function; (2) Chinese traditional medicines, which are able to benefit liver and kidney by systematic regulation and has a certain effect, but their starting-effect is too slow. So it is necessary to develop a new medicine for preventing and treating the sexual disfunction.
In the research of “bio-waves” theory, the present inventor has set up a bacterial wave growth model. Through researching, it is known that this wave is of its intrinsic regulation mechanism: some chemical substances are able to participate the regulation in the bio-wave process, so as to transform an abnormal periodic slow wave into a normal physiological chaotic quick wave, and this kind of substances are known as promoting wave factors. Through separating, purifying and identifying, it is determined that one of the factors is N-acetyl-D-glucosamine, the promoting wave function of which is shown in regulating the coupling oscillation of cellular membrane protein and sugar coating. Many biochemical and physiological process of human body need the participation of the promoting wave factors, and it would lead to an abnormal state, if this kind of promoting wave factors is lacked in the living body.
N-acetyl-D-glucosamine is a chemical reagent. From the 1990's, it is continually used to treat pericementitis (WO9102530A1), microbiological infection (WO9718790A3), intestinal inflammation (WO9953929A1), cornea disease (JP10287570A2), hypertrophy of the prostate (US05116615) and so on. It is also applied in cosmetology (JP59013708A2), shampoo preparation (JP2011505A2), tissue growth regulation agent (WO/A 8 702244), and etc., but it has not been used in the manufacture of a medicament for preventing and treating sexual disfunction.
The applicant of the present invention is surprised to find that N-acetyl-D-glucosamine and pharmaceutical acceptable salts thereof are able to prevent and cure sexual disfunction quickly and efficiently, and said compounds almost have no toxicity. Therefore, this agent can overcome the shortcomings existed in the current medicaments for preventing and treating sexual function as mentioned above.